Catching Up (412)
}} Hinjo is crowned. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Lord Hinjo ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daimyo Kubota ▶ * The High Priest of the Twelve Gods ◀ ▶ * Azurite Archmage ◀ * Azure City Noble with Beard ▶ * Azure City Noblewoman ▶ * Two Azure City Halberdiers Transcript The Order regroups. Haley: Wow...so can you guys believe Miko flipped out like that?? Elan: Yup. Durkon: Sadly, aye. Vaarsuvius: I find it to be entirely in keeping with what I know of her. Haley: No, no, I mean, did you expect her to flip out in that exact '''manner? '''Elan: Oh! No, not at all. Durkon: Nay. Vaarsuvius: I find it to be entirely in keeping with what I know of her. Durkon: An' it could nae come atta worse time, wit' Xykon tha way! Elan: Yeah...by tomorrow, we'll all be swimming in hobgoblins. Elan: Not literally. Elan: I hope. Vaarsuvius: Oddly, it was quite serendipitous that Elan's brother enacted his circuitous plan to destroy Elan at that precise moment... Vaarsubius: ...or we would have found ourselves investigating lands on the far side of the globe when Xykon invaded. Haley: Oh, definitely. In reward for his efforts, we've given him the best, safest view from which to watch the coming battle. Elan: You mean the prison tower we just threw him in? Haley: Exactly! Haley: You know, I'm not worried about the hobgoblins. Roy and Hinjo and all the generals are meeting in an hour to come up with the big battle plan, I'm sure they'll come up with something good. Haley: Tell you what, I'll let you guys know what they say. Elan: You have an invitation to the War Council? Haley: Nope, but I do have a maxxed[sic] Bluff skill that's been burning a hole in my pocket for six weeks. Durkon: 'Tis a shame aboot Belkar tho...they coulda used ev'ry high-level warrior they could get thar hands on right now. Haley: Well, Roy said to me that he had an idea to fix that, but I'm not sure what— Hinjo (off-panel): Hey, I'm sorry, guys? Hinjo: Guys, I apologize for interrupting. Hinjo: I totally understand that things are moving pretty quickly, and it helps to talk things out so that you and your friends are on the same page. Hinjo: However, be that as it may— The panel pulls back to reveal the Order has been talking in the middle of the throne room during Hinjo's coronation in front of the assembled court of Azure City. Hinjo: —we're kinda in the middle of something here. Haley (whispering): Boy, you give a guy a crown and it goes straight to his head. Elan (whispering): Where else would a crown go? Haley (whispering): Shush. D&D Context * Bluff allows a character to pass off lies. Haley has put the maximum number of ranks possible in this skill. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Daimyo Kubota, a leader of one of the noble houses of Azure City. * This is also the first appearance of the other two nobles: Azure City Noble with Beard and Azure City Noblewoman. * This is the final appearance of the Azurite Archmage, who helped Vaarsuvius learn new spells from the library in #306. External Links * 412}} View the comic * 34478}} View the discussion thread Category:The Battle of Azure City